Happy Birthday
by craziunderurbed999
Summary: It's Goku's birthday. Otherwise known as a time for a father-daughter talk. Goku and Vegeta are doing "things". This is gonna be some birthday. GokuxVegeta, lemon. Sequel to "The Theory".


Never in his life had he even thought of a demeanor so similar to Vegeta's.

There was no doubt in his mind that this was Vegeta's child. Her appearance was the first thing that proved it. The facial shape was identical, a prominant widow's peak gracing the child's forehead, bringing an end to the thick mass of short black hair. Her eyes were large and dark; and though both of her parents held this feature, just like Vegeta in them shone this prideful glint, her will to be the very best. Her smile was also just like Vegeta's, prideful but yet after she had grown to love, it was warm and inviting. She also had the darker skin. And then she also had the feature of Vegeta's that Goku loved best: the tinyness. Her hands and feet were so tiny, she was so short in general though slightly built, and she looked so nonthreatening, just like Vegeta. But alas, just like him, it was quite the opposite.

Vegeta's eldest son, Trunks, whom was said to have resembled him so much, had nothing in the personality aisle. But oh, this one did. From the time she was a baby she wanted to surpass everybody around her in power, to become a Super Saiyan. She wanted to be the very best. Every day since her third birthday she worked out in the Gravity Room, dodging both Goku and Vegeta's attacks swiftly and occasionally even replying with a kick to the nose. She'd come out hours later all sweaty, would eat like there was no tommorrow, and sit in freezing cold water for one hour, aware of the fact that half an hour in cold water was like working out all day. There were times she could be arrogant, selfish or even cruel. Often she'd laugh at the pain and suffering of children she disliked, and she hated school so much that Goku pitied her and let her be homeschooled. She'd isolate herself, was independent.

There was the day he found out his seed had planted her in Vegeta. Vegeta had called from the hospital and was screaming about how he was such an idiot and about how he should have worn a condom. Goku was surprised, but when Vegeta got home, he locked his arms around Vegeta's waist, coming to the point where he was slightly in tears, that's how overjoyed he was with the news. Finally, even Vegeta calmed down. He just seemed to melt in to Goku.

The hard part was calming down the children they already had. It would have been significantly harder if Trunks, Gohan and Goten were not already aware of the fact that their fathers were gay. Bra was five and unaware of what "gay" meant, but she knew that Goku was now a part of her family. Chichi and Bulma had been divorced months earlier, and Goku and Vegeta now lived in their own little place. Everybody was worried that Vegeta was hurt from his little accident earlier and wouldn't be able to recover. So imagine their surprise when they heard "We're having a baby". The boys looked as if their eyeballs were to fall out of their heads, and Bra...well, her reaction was adorable.

She was going to jump on to Vegeta's lap but then remembered she might hurt the baby so instead she jumped on to Goku's, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm going to have a baby sister!"

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Goku asked, smiling.

"I just know. We already have enough boys."

And right Bra was. Five months later, a little girl was born. It was October 29th at about nine at night, and she was born in the nearest hospital. It was decided beforehand that her name was going to be Differny, meaning "five" in Saiyan, because she was the fifth child. Of course, Vegeta broke Goku's hand in the process of giving birth, but that's a different story...

She was close to Vegeta. _Really _close. This meant that she told Vegeta everything, went to Vegeta with all her big problems, did everything with him. But Goku had been planning something special for only he to do with his daughter. It would be the most important thing he'd have to do in his life.

It was Goku's birthday. He'd been given a joyous celebration earlier that day. But now he finally got the oppurtunity to be alone with his daughter, as everybody else had gone in to the other room. She was obviously going to go train, as she was kicking off her purple sandals that she always wore, and was rising from her chair, pulling down her purple t-shirt and adjusting her orange shorts. Differny turned to him.

"Have a happy birthday, Dad," the nine-year-old said with the same smile Vegeta had. "I'm going to go train." Differny goes on her way when her father's words stop her.

"Differny, please wait."

She turns around, her tail wagging. "Yeah?"

Goku pats the couch uncovered by his body. "Please come sit next to me. There's something important I want to talk about with you."

She did so. Honestly she felt that becoming the strongest was the most important thing ever and was a little aggravated at the fact that she had missed so much training, not yet achieving her goal of becoming a Super Saiyan. But she felt she was close, and if she just pushed a little harder...Differny asked as soon as she sat down "Yes, what is it?"

"Had I ever told you the story of how your mother and I met?"

Here it was. The curiousity was killing Differny, and though she honestly felt that sentimental was stupid, in the bottom of her heart she was a thoughtful and caring person. Again, this just screamed "Vegeta!" She recalled asking both her parents this question of "How did you meet each other?" only to receive odd looks from both her parents, whispers of "You tell her," or "No, you tell her". And now, at the age of nine, she was to hear the story.

"No."

"Well, I'm getting old," Goku said, "and now, I feel, you are old enough to hear the story. I've been waiting to tell you for a very long time. I'm nervous."

"Go on," Differny pushed.

"Well...here it goes then," Goku said, and he exhaled, letting the words sail out of his heart and in to the open.

"Your mother was five years older than I. When he calls himself the Prince of Saiyans, he's being literal. He really is royalty - he was born to the King of Saiyans, King Vegeta, on Planet Vegeta, which was named in your grandpa's honor." It sounded like a bogus story to Differny. If she were really royalty, then why didn't she have servants and citizens adoring her and kissing her ass? And how did she end up here, on earth?

"What happened?"

"I was just about to get to that. No interruptions.

"My father was a low-class soldier. I never knew him. I was sent to the earth to destroy it as a baby; my Grandpa Gohan found me. I was a violent and destructive child. But still, your great-grandfather kept me, cared for me, loved me. I was his little boy with the tail. A year later, I bonked my head. I nearly died. But after that, I lost my memory and become a loving, caring little boy." Goku looked at his daughter with solemn black eyes, waiting for the words to sink in. He wanted to see if she could comprehend what he was saying. She did, and she nodded.

"I lived away from society for a while. My Grandpa Gohan died. I lost my tail. Finally, Bulma - Trunks' and Bra's mother - found me. I went in to society." _Bulma. _She had heard that name before. It hit her with an eerie familiarity. The name was whispered among her siblings and her parents, but for so long, it was kept hidden from her. Differny was always aware that her siblings had different mothers, but she had never asked. And then there was another name. But if only she could remember it...

"Oh, we had a lot of fun adventures. Years later, I married a lady by the name of Chichi and we had a son, Gohan - your big brother." _Chichi. _So that was the name. "But when Gohan was four, it seemed everything had changed too drastically for words."

Goku's eyes swirled to the ceiling and back briefly. It seemed he was thinking of something. "Now, Differny, this is where things get confusing. You are free to ask questions if you'd like."

"Alright."

"Your mother had been brutally treated under the hands of a galactic ruler named Frieza for many years at this point. He had been lied to, and Planet Vegeta had not been destroyed by an asteroid as he had been told, it had been destroyed by Frieza. The only Saiyans left were your mom, Uncle Radditz, a Saiyan named Nappa and I. You got that?"

"Uh-huh."

"Gohan was four. I was taking him for a visit to see old friends of mine. Then Radditz showed up out of nowhere," Goku said. "You can imagine my confusion as this man showed up, claiming to be my brother, explaining to me my heritage. He told me to kill one hundred humans in one day or he would kill Gohan. Piccolo heard from a distance, and -"

As her father went deeper and deeper in to the depths of the story, she couldn't help but be interested and amazed at just how different it was and how amazing. At one point, her mother had been evil, at one point, cursing the name "Kakarrot" under his breath repeatedly. Before her, everything was different. And finally, after what seemed to be forever, the last word came and he had finally finished. Father and daughter exchanged looks for a minute before Differny said the question that entered her mind and never left.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Goku stated, "you were too young to understand it. Originally it was thought that your mother and I should never be together for any reason, ever. We tried to kill each other. I didn't want you to be confused."

Differny grinded her teeth together. "You thought I was stupid?"

"No," Goku said, keeping himself calm, "just because you're too young to understand something doesn't mean you're stupid. It just means you're adapting to the world around you. Now, seeing how much you're maturing and how much stronger you're becoming, I decided to let you know how proud I was of you by telling you."

She nodded. "Happy birthday, Dad." The youngest child showed a rare display of affection by locking her arms around her father, diffusing upon his muscular chest.

"Thank you."

Vegeta still had yet to give Goku his birthday present.

...

It was late night. A hot bath had already been ran, and the tub was overflowing with a mixture of steam and bubbles. Some water cascaded out of the tub and on to the towel as Goku stepped in, everything but the top of his muscular, broad, masculine chest and his arms (the three adjectives apply to both) covered by the foam and water. But he had a guest with him, who was giving him a mischevious smirk from the other side of the tub, practically calling "Come and get me".

There was no room for words. Everything had to be expressed in the expressions now - they had a little girl sleeping in the other room, after all. Of course, a little moan would be in order every now and then, but...

...They wouldn't rush it.

The water sloshed as Goku came toward Vegeta, finally engulfing his mate in a passionate kiss, teeth and tongue and all. Their chests ground together, and as they arose on to their knees, so did their cocks, which weren't erect. Not yet, anyway.

This moment was wordless, yet priceless. Goku's lips trailed down Vegeta's body slowly. He decided to show yet again a testament to how creative he was when he started to go in a kiss-lick-nibble-suck pattern on Vegeta's bare, bronze skin; taking his time especially on the neck and nipples - those were Vegeta's weak points. In reply the Prince's head tilted back, letting out a low, deep growl of satisfaction.

By the time Goku made his way to Vegeta's abs, the Prince's dick was protruding straight out of the water, pre-cum already leaking out. He was horny. _Really _horny. As was Goku.

He just wanted to get straight to the best part.

Abruptly the taller Saiyan leaped out of the tub, grabbing a condom and heading back as fast as lightning. As a matter of fact, the condom was already on his dick and Vegeta's was already in the position, ready to take a ride before one could say "Open up!"

He made a sudden, painful entrance that Vegeta should have been used to. But one never gets used to having a large cock entrance them in their most sensitive part, so Vegeta tilted his head back and let out an "Oooh!" and an "Aaah!" sexually, his head tilting back. His fingernails dug in to Goku's shoulder's. He held on for dear life as he bounced up and down, up and down, gliding. Vegeta managed, however, to squeeze down on Goku with his muscles, a trick he knew that his Kakarrot loved and responded wonderfully to.

Vegeta came first. His seed splattered all over his partner's bare chest and face. Goku didn't even get the chance to lick the seed off his face before he came, too, though in to the condom. Both sat there panting for a moment, sweat glistening off of their foreheads, dripping down and lubricating their bodies.

And both jumped at the sound of the door being slammed open.

Differny gawked at them. She didn't say anything as Goku or Vegeta would expect of a child like "Why are you hurting each other?" She just stood there before fleeing to God knows where.

"Quick!" Vegeta yelped suddenly. Both men jumped out of the bathtub and, without even caring they were still wet, rushed to their abandoned clothes and threw them on.

Goku could sense his daughter's energy, and he knew she was in flight, fucking off to somewhere away from them. Vegeta could sense it, too. He turned to Goku, and he said, "Go talk to her." Automatically a wail of protest went off in Goku's mind.

He had this talk with Gohan and Goten before. But even the talks he'd had with them wouldn't compare to something like this. They were all guys, and therefore they could...connect. But Differny was a nine-year-old girl, and how could he connect sexually with her? And plus, if he was going to chat about the birds and the bees with his daughter, then he'd have had to plan it out beforehand. But under these circumstances...

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, I said "No"."

Vegeta paused in thought for a moment, eyeing the ceiling. A smile came to his face, because he knew an offer Goku couldn't refuse. "I'll let you come after me with the whip later."

"Can you put that in writing?"

...

Wow, she'd really gone farther than he'd been expecting.

The wind flew through Goku's hair, putting his already unkempt hair in an even more frightening position. Below him there were fields and mountains, all darkly vast in the dead of the moonless night. But he was faster than his daughter, and he caught sight of her: a speck that became larger and larger as he went on. Differny looked back at him for a moment.

"Differny! Please come down for a minute!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because I need to talk to you! Please, just come down!"

She went down lower and Goku came to the realization that she was landing. They landed in an isolated area, one with the sounds of wildlife all around them. Owls hooted and bats screeched. Purple flip-flops landed on the ground. Sternly Differny looked at her father, arms criss-crossed. Oh, this was gonna be hard.

"Explain. Now."

"W-well," Goku stammered, "we all have our...uh, private parts, and we use these private parts sometimes for things besides going pee pee..."

This was going to be a long fucking birthday...


End file.
